Penance for Past Sins
by horkerborn95
Summary: Prince, the courier, is being sent to the Capital Wasteland on a job for Mr. House in order to let the Mojave settle after the war. It is there in the ruins of DC that his heart begins sink, and he finally remembers Hopeville. Can Anna, the Lone Wanderer, make him feel like a person and not a walking killer? First Fanfiction. F/LW,M/Courier Feedback and story suggestions are good
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Time

All eyes were on me as I walked into the Lucky 38. People were whispering to one another.

"There he is!"

"Oh my god it's him!"

"He's so hot!"

I didn't have time to greet my adoring fans. I had an invoice I had to return to Mr. House. We had just bought the Crimson Caravan after the NCR had left the Mojave. It was now Cassidy Caravans, and Cass was more than happy to know that now.

I pressed the penthouse button in the VIP elevator House had built for me after opened up the 38. That was so I didn't have to use the crowded main elevators. The elevator dinged open when it reached the penthouse. I said hello to Jane and Marylin and then sat down in my chair in House's office.

"Ahh, Prince there you are! The negotiation went well I assume?" said House.

Mr. House had shed his snobby rich-boy attitude to don a more cheerful nature after we won the dam.

"Without any trouble at all. But getting back here…."

"Another ambush? They don't know when to give up do they?"

"Nope. I'm getting tired of this crap."

"Might I suggest a vacation? At least until things cool down some more?"

"I'd have to get pretty far from here for it to really be effective."

"I have a good location in mind. How does a trip to Washington DC sound? I have a task if you're interested."

I leaned forward on my chair. "Alright, that sounds interesting."

"Excellent, but here is a history lesson first:

During the Chinese Invasion of Anchorage before the war, the US Army contracted several corporations to help with a secret project. This project was the development of a massive robot: Liberty Prime. Although I had no intrest in developing such a useless robot, I was practically forced into it by the US government.

When the project was ready for testing, it proved to be (as I knew it would) too power draining for the entire thing to function. So the project was scrapped.

My intrest in the machine is the weapon software that I designed for it. Your task is to recover the data so I can upload it into my new securitron models. Oh, that reminds me! I uploaded your teleportation data from Big Mountain into my satalites. You can now teleport to anywhere you wish as long you put in the coordinates. I have also uploaded some coordinates into it for DC. After that though, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Alright then, I'm off to pack."


	2. Chapter 2: Megaton

Chapter 2: Megaton

"Alright then let's see here, Saturnite alloy Riot armor and helmet with that duster Ulysses gave me. Scar-h with….damn where are my attachments for this thing?"

I was running around my suite all over the place trying to find my gear. I had a lot to get ready for.

"Alright, three silencers, hybrid sight, drum mag. Good it's all here."

Before I knew it I was ready. I stepped outside to the balcony. Giving my home one last look I clicked the teleport button on my pip-boy and my vision grew blue.

When my vision cleared my pip-boy started beeping.

SEARCHING FOR UPLINK

UPLINK FOUND

WASHINTON DC GPS DATA DOWNLOADING

…..

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.

"That will help"

I kept looking at my pip-boy. I was in a pre-war town called Springvale. Up the road I noticed a giant metal wall. It wasn't on my GPS so it must be a post-war settlement.

"Welcome to Megaton, have yourself a nice visit partner."

The protectron was devoid of any emotion which made it sound creepy as fuck. I uploaded Megaton to my map. I walked up to the gate but noticed some mumbling to my left.

"FAKE! WE ARE ALL FAKE! WE ARE NOTHING BUT CHARACTERS IN A TWISTED MADE UP UNIVERSE! "

He just rambled on and on about stuff that made no sense. _I feel pretty real buddy_ I thought.

What a wonderful town! I sure would LOVE to settle next to a dormant atomic bomb! Seriously, whose bright idea was it to do that? I had a feeling that I was already going to hate it here.

I walked around for a good while taking in the environment. That was the first thing I was taught as a tribal scout. My life as a tribal was over but I learned a lot from my time being one.

I began to feel weird though as I walked through the shanty town. Almost like a sense of nostalgia. The twisted metal reminded me of something. Then it hit me.

It was like the shanty towns in Hopeville…before I…

I started tear up a bit but it quickly cleared. I couldn't let my sorrow clog my synthetic brain. I had a job to do, and I was going to do it. I couldn't let a bit of shell shock get in the way.

My wandering feet brought me to a saloon. My liver, lungs and kidneys were also synthetic as well as my heart, brain, and spine. I decided to grab a drink.

As soon as I walked in I took off my helmet. My short black hair fell out in a mess. My green eyes were blasted by cigarette smoke. Sitting down at the bar, I noticed a couple people staring at my scars. I hate being the center of attention, even in Vegas.

Eventually though, their eyes went back to their drinks. A ghoul looked at me.

"Hey there smoothskin, can I get you anything?"

"Anything hard"

He looked at me with astonishment.

"Wait, you're not going to hit me?"

I raised an eyebrow

"Not unless you hit first. I don't think you want to try that though buddy"

"No! It's nothing like that. I'm just used to people treating me like shit cuz I look a look like a fucking corpse."

"Well I don't mind ghouls…unless they try and rip my face off of course."

"Heh, I'd say the same thing if I still had a face!"

We both cracked up laughing for what felt like an eternity.

"Hey, my name's Prince, nice to meet you."

"Gob, and likewise-"

He was interrupted by an angry old man.

"Gob you disgusting piece a shit! What did I tell you about talking to my patrons?"

Gob cringed at him

"Sir he was just ordering a drink-"

The old man smacked Gob on the side of the head. Infuriated, I stood up and confronted him

"Don't try that again you miserable piece of fuck!"

He turned to me. At first he probably thought I was some scrawny patron, but when he saw me he realized I was a 290 pound tank. I'm also pretty sure he shit himself too. But he kept his "cool" and proceeded to piss me off further.

"Do you know who you're talking to you brainless oaf?"

Ha, brainless. If only he knew the half of it…

"Yes I do." I leaned into him and whispered in his ear "A dead man."

I picked him up by the neck and chucked him out the door one-handed. He crashed onto the railing and fell over. I put my boot on his head and tried not to crush him.

"Leave."

That was all I had to say.

Everyone was watching me when I entered the saloon again. I grabbed my drink of the counter and was going to place some caps down when Gob stopped me.

"This one's on me."

I shrugged

"Enjoy your saloon Gob"


	3. Chapter 3: Epiphony

Something isn't right. Nothing feels right. What's going on?  
So many questions so little answers. That is until someone materialized before from a cloud of smoke. An old woman.  
"Mother!"  
But she just stared at me with piercing red eyes. Her staff was bearing an old cluster of feathers from a raven. Her clothes were ripped and flaming.  
"Mother?"  
Then a landscape started to form around me. It was dusty and dry. Shacks and teepees made from stone and metal stood before me. Kids were playing, adults were working, women nursing their children.  
Mother started to draw me towards her. I followed as if in a trance. We walked through this villiage for a long while. All was well.  
Then once more things started to change.  
The people stared at me as I walked down this road leading to nowhere. I didn't know these people. But that started to changed.  
Mother started to float and water started to fill up the road. It became foggy and cold...or hot?  
I started to wade through the water because it was that deep.  
Waist deep.  
I was still following mother. When someone started to walk slowly and erily towards me. His jaw was hanging off and the left side of his face was practically gone  
"My fuckin-"  
I wanted to stop but my legs weren't mine anymore, they were still walking.  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS HURTS YOU BASTARD!?"  
It was Benny.  
I stared in awe as he just looked at me while I passed, bombarding me with curses.  
When I looked forward the were dozens more people. Screaming in pain, venting their anger.  
All to me.  
"I HAD A DAUGHTER!"  
"MY WIFE IS ALL ALONE!"  
"YOU ARE A MONSTER!"  
I tried to cover my ears but their screams were in my head.  
I was still walking.  
I saw even more people I've killed.

Violet  
Driver Nephi  
Cook-Cook  
Father Elijah  
The list went on.  
My legs stopped moving and before me was Legate Lanius.  
He glared down at me, his scars and maimed face sent chills up my spine.  
Then he laughed  
And laughed  
And laughed  
"Prince...you're more of a butcher than I was!"  
Lightning struck him and he erupted into flames.  
The flames engulfed me and I couldn't put the out.  
All I could hear as I lay there burning was the voice of a woman.  
_

**Hello gentleladies and gentlemen. **

**If you have played Metal Gear Solid 3 (which was made by the gaming genius Hideo Kojima)**

**then you'll realize that I based Prince's little experience off of the Sorrow's boss battle. (I love the MGS series btw) But anyways...**

**Anna is coming up next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

"Hey…HEY!" I heard a woman's voice ring in my ears.

"Wha…what happened? Where the hell am I?"

My vision started to clear up, before me stood a woman with raven black hair all together in a short ponytail. She had on an armored jumpsuit with vault-tec colors on it. Slung across her back was a Chinese assault rifle, in her hands was a gauss repeater.

I only saw Father Elijah use a gauss repeater. It was a gauss rifle that had multiple MF cells that rotated around the loading port, instead of just one. You didn't have to turn the crank after every shot either.

"You're outside the Super-Duper Mart. I followed you after you…well"

"Well what?" I asked.

Then I looked in front of me only to see a parking lot riddled with the corpses of fiends…I mean raiders. My hands dropped to my side as my jaw hit the floor. I couldn't have done this. What is happening to me?

"Mother of god, did I do this?"

The woman started to talk a mile a minute as she described my killing spree.

"Ya! First you followed them here, then snuck up behind one and put him in some fancy kung-fu hold or something. Then you were all "HAIL TO THE COURIER BABY" Then you practically mowed them down. It. Was. Awesome."

I stared at the corpses still in shock.

"I don't know if awesome is the right word.."  
"What would you call it then?"  
I looked at the bodies and sighed  
"A slaughter."  
Her face went grim. She wasn't expecting such a dark answer.  
"Well thanks for waking me up but I have a job to do so I gotta run-"  
"I'm coming with!"  
So this chick JUST met me and now she already wants to travel with me? Whatever, she looks like she can do more than handle herself.  
"Fine, but I'm taking point. Unless you know where to find a giant robot called liberty prime?"  
"Yup." she wobbled back and forth on her feet.  
Is she screwing with me? She's totally screwing with me.  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"Yup!"  
I went to talk again but she beat me to it.  
"Buuuut, you can't get to it without permission from the brotherhood of steel...or me. I'm not just gunna hand over a giant robot either. It's in pieces anyway soooo ya."  
I ripped my helmet off and threw it to the ground.  
"FUCK!"  
I ranted for a good 5 minutes. Why would House make come out here if the robot was destroyed!? There must be more to it.  
I picked my helmet back up and clipped it onto my belt.  
"Does it still have it's weapon OS? That's all I really need."  
"It might, but how do I know you're not just Enclave trying to steal our tech? That's really sensitive info we're talkin bout."  
This was driving me nuts. Just give me the damn software woman! You slender, pretty eyed, long haired...beautiful woman.

"Just tell me how I can get it! Do you money or something? I got plenty of that."

"Hmm, well I'll tell you what. I have to go somewhere dangerous and I could use a hand. You look like you can handle yourself. You help out and I hook you up."

"Alright, where too?"

She gave me a smug look.

"Have you ever heard of Point Lookout?"

**So how did you like my Duke Nukem "Hail to the king baby" reference?**

**I've always wanted to say that.**

**I always thought Point Lookout was the best dlc because you could actually go back and explore the entire thing so that's my choice for now**

**Prince's PTSD is getting bad though, I wonder what Point Lookout has in store for him….:)**


	5. Intermission: Anna's log pt 1

This man I met, Prince, he really is an interesting person…and a sweet piece of ass. ;)

I've been observing him (scientifically) for the past few days as we made our way to the riverboat landing in Arlington.

He's an incredible survivor, knows the wasteland in and out. His combat skills are far beyond anyone in the Brotherhood of Steel. I bet even Sarah would think twice before screwing with him. He mostly relies on close range engagement and fisticuffs. He has unique way of hand to hand combat though. He calls it "Judo", saying he learned it from a pre-war ghoul with an eye patch and a badass voice.

My only worries about his combat behavior are that he hates explosions and loud bangs. I've seen him tear through raiders like paper, but when one of them hit a propane tank he goes, how should I put this? Numb might be an understatement but it's the best word I can think of.

He loses control and becomes borderline insane. This showed when he blew a raider's kneecaps out with a shotgun and just walked away while he screamed and bled out.

Dad never taught me much about psychology but I read numerous articles and books about it to know what a severe case of PTSD is. It's sad seeing someone being tortured by thoughts they keep flashing back to. I hinted around him getting some kind of help for it but he just disregarded it as just being a "combat high"

He never sleeps. He's always saying "I don't like to dream" or "Fatigue is the least of my worries". Strangely enough he never seems tired.

What I really want to know is where he got that gear. I've seen riot armor around the wasteland but it was almost always torn to pieces from the elements. His armor is bulky but light as a feather. It's made from some kind of metallic/ceramic material and has a baby blue hue to it. His combat knife is made from the same material as well.

One other thing I noticed about his physical appearance (besides his pecks) is that his skin is literally rock hard. He tripped in an old building and his hand landed on a shard of glass the size of my index finger. Instead of bleeding profusely he crushed the glass to dust without taking a scratch.

I'm not entirely sure what Prince isn't telling me but I won't push something from a guy I just met. I hope we get through Point Lookout fast; something isn't right about that place…


	6. Chapter 5: Black Magic

I walked out of the metro tunnels covered in gray matter. The only other place that had that many ferals was Repcon. Even there though, it was a breeze because they held back for one reason or another.  
But DC was packed with them for one reason or another and they were ruthless. Even though my armor protected my easily I never had to deal with numbers like that.  
"Anna is there anywhere that there aren't feral ghouls?" I said still picking bits of skull off my respirator.  
"If you think the metros are bad, wait until you see Underworld!"  
We had to pick up supplies before we left and Underworld was the closest "oasis" as Anna called it.  
Anywhere that's infested with mutants has an oasis in the area. That means it's safe for a base setup. Anna said thanks to the BoS and her, there are a lot more than there used to be.  
"Evening Willow!"  
"Hey sweetie, enjoying the ruins?"  
"As much as one can."  
Anna was talking to a sentry patrolling the grounds.  
The soreness from my scars started to flare up again. Whenever I have my helmet on too long it tends to do that. It's not real painful, just annoying.  
The cool air felt great on my messy black hair, and my forehead. Willow noticed my scars.  
"Nice badges smoothskin. Two shots to the head and still walking? Either you got a rabbit's foot shoved up your ass or your guardian angel is great at as his job."  
"Badges?"  
"As in a red badge of courage, it's from an old book."  
"Oh"  
Anna interrupted  
"Wait a second, wait, wait, wait. You got shot in the head twice and are still walking? I find that REALLY hard to believe."  
"Ya, I got the scars to prove it see?"  
I tilted my head to her.  
"Holy shit! You're serious! How did I not see that before?"  
"Because the last time I took my helmet off it was pitch dark outside.  
Anyways, lets gear up so we can get this over with

"A riverboat? That's how we're getting there?"  
Anna scowled at me  
"How else do you expect us to get there? Magic?"  
I smirked.  
"Not magic..."  
I punched some data into my pip-boy and it's teleport transmitter started to glow.  
"What are you-"  
I wrapped my arm around her waist. She let out a surprised yelp.  
Our vision went blue and then everything disappeared around us.  
For a split second we felt weightless then our feet were planted on solid ground once more and the smell of saltwater and bird shit filled the air.  
"We're here Anna."  
She had her arms wrapped around me and her eyes closed tight. She finally broke her grip and opened her eyes.  
"How did you do that!? That was so weird!"  
I had a smug look on my face.  
"Technology. Stuff so advanced it was hidden from society since before the war."  
"You're just full of mysteries."

We started walking around the creepy bog for at least two hours. Point Lookout is...wrong. There's an erie feeling here that reminds me of the Sierra Madre.  
Dark, foggy, and the feeling of uncertainy with what lies two feet ahead of you.  
"So what exactly are we looking for here?"  
"Two things: An old Chinese weapon cache and an experimental energy weapon that's supposed to boil people alive with only a few shots."  
"Lovely, any idea where to start looking?"  
Anna thought for a moment.  
"Let's start at the navy recruitment office I saw at the docks."  
So we made our way there. But halfway through our journey the fog rolled over us. Anna and I were separated somehow.  
"Anna!" I yelled.  
No response.  
"Anna don't play with me, where are you!?"  
I sent out a sonar pulse with my brain. My brain gives me an image of a sonar field when I do that. Today I wish I hadn't though because  
something was right behind me...and it wasn't Anna.


	7. Chapter 6: The Friendly Locals

I whipped around with my scar ready to fire. But this thing already swung with an axe launching me a good five feet.  
"GAAAH"  
The last time I was launched like that was back in the divide after that deathclaw Rawr swiped me off my feet.  
But this thing was only the size of a small mutant. What is wrong with this place!?"  
I tried to get up but wasn't fast enough so I got punted like a football. I must have been near a hill because I kept rolling downwards.  
I attempted to get up again and managed to do it this time. I got up just in time as the mutant practically bellyflopped right next to me.  
Then in the moonlight, I saw what was after me. It was a person...I think. It was deformed beyond belief.  
Tumor-like lumps covered one arm while the other looked normal. His head looked as if it was a partially inflated balloon.  
I was taking too long to observe him because before I knew it he grabbed my leg and picked me up. I dropped gun and frantically tried to break his grip. He met my face and whispered into my face, his putrid breath smelt like fish and grain alcohol.  
"Yur gunna be good eatins!"  
I don't remember the last time I genuinly felt scared. I don't know if it was the combination of previous events or the fact that this thing was able to pick me up one handed with ease.  
But then something happened to me that I forgot could happen. I had a turbo implant that activates when enough adrenaline flows through me.  
When it activated I went to town.  
I pulled out my saturnite combat knife and sliced his hand off.  
"AAHH YOU SLIPPERY VARMIT!"  
But I wasn't done, my turbo implant activated and just kept slicing and dicing.  
When it wore off I collapsed to the ground exhausted from the rapid increase and decrease in adrenaline, and the fact that I got the living shit beat out of me.  
I panted over and over again trying to catch my breath. But then I remembered something.  
"Anna!"  
I picked myself up and managed to start walking. I wandered throught the bog for hours till I came across Anna's footprints.  
I was a boss when it came to scouting. I was the top in my tribe. So when I found Anna's bootprint, I knew I could find her.  
Southwest, running, and...  
"Oh Shit..."  
Followed.  
_

**Sorry this chapter was so short but it was actually supposed to be a part of the previous one.**

**When it comes to computer uploads and stuff I'm an idiot so yeah.**

**I also apologize for my chapters being so short. I write these on my ipod so it looks like there's more than there really is.**

**I'm glad you guys are adoring my first fanfiction. I try to update everyday or every two days. If for some reason I don't then either I don't have internet connection, or I'm tripping on med-x. (I was joking about med-x, I prefer psycho).**

**Also, I know you guys have great ideas of you're own that you'd think would be awesome in the story.**

**If you have any suggestions or story ideas PM me or leave them in the comments and If I use them through the story or another story in the future you shall be given credit for it.**

**One more story for ya's**

**I highly recommend reading another fanfic on New Vegas called "Sheason's Story" The author who does this story is too damn good.**

**So kudos for him**

**Well that's all I have for you today folks. This is Horkerborn95 signing out**

**Stay classy **


	8. Chapter 7: Regrouping

_I'm sorry Anna. I can't do this alone._

*Anna*

Shitshitshitshitshit. I ran, fired shots, and ran. I didn't even know where I was going. I lost Prince in the fog and was now running for my life from these…things.

They looked like trogs from The Pitt, but they had more muscle and had long claws like you'd see on a deathclaw. Every time I looked at them my head started to throb terribly so I couldn't shoot at them for long. Their eyes turned my stomach, those bright green eyes. The only thing they screamed was: "You will be raked!"

Point Lookout was fucked up to start with. That's why I left for help. But now my help was lost and-

CRACK!

A loud gunshot echoed through the bog. Then, five seconds later…

BOOM!

The rakes, all twelve of them, just exploded into pieces. I stared in awe. Gunshots could NOT do that, but it was too small for a missile or grenade.

I heard more hissing behind me, more rakes. Once again, the same crack came through, literally punching a hole through the fog. It hit the rakes and blew them to pieces. I took the chance I had and let my guardian angel put them down as I made a brake for the docks.

I was almost there, but everyone knows close is never good enough. Something hit me hard in the side of the head and I flew towards the beachfront down the hill.

"AGGGHH!" I landed on my shoulder and broke something. I quick grabbed my gauss repeater and shot at swampfolk that hit me. I took his head off clean.

"HEADSHOT, BITCH!"

But my victory was short lived. A swamplurk screamed behind me, summoning its school.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I switched to my Chinese assault rifle and unloaded on them but they were unfazed by the small caliber.

"ANNA!"

That voice was music to my ears

*Prince*

I bolted to the beachfront with my knife in hand. I whipped out my twelve-seven pistol that I called the Lil' Devil, and blasted the king lurk's head clean off. The others saw their king fall and retreated into the ocean.

"Anna!"

I ran over to her. She was in a daze.

"Prince, how nice for…"

She passed out when I injected her with a serum. It was the only thing I had at the moment. I found out that there was more to Point Lookout than what was deemed "natural". The only way I could save Anna was getting her medical help. Until I could, this serum would have to do.

I picked her up, cradling her in my arms. I heard someone behind me. It was Boone and his fifty cal with explosive rounds. He was dressed up int he same armor as me.

"She alright Kishal?"

"She's fine now, but I need to get her fixed up. Thanks for the help Boone."

"Guess we're even now huh?" he chuckled

"Guess so, tell Carla I said hello."

I blasted Boone with the teleporter and watched him vanish.

I looked down at Anna. She was fast asleep and making a cute cooing sound. I calibrated the teleporter for Big MT and we vanished just like Boone.

Auto-doc opened up with Anna inside. It had metal clasps attached to her to keep her from falling, but she was fully conscious now.

"Ugh, my head…Wait, where am I?"

She jumped when the CIU (which I named Albert after some butler in an old holotape.) responded to her.

"Mistress Anna, it good to see you in such fine health."

"Umm… Where am I and where is Prince?"

"You are in Master Kishal's residence, he brought you in here approximately seven hours and forty-three minutes for an emergency detoxification."

"Detox for what, and who's Kishal."

"Apologies mistress, but I am unable to retrieve the blood analysis data at this time. As for your latter question, Master Prince Kishal is the current occupant and owner of The Sink laboratory and residential domain. I believe he is in his chambers resting if you care to see him."

"Where are his chambers?"

Just then a little robot rolled up to Anna and offered his claw-hand. She accepted and he escorted her to my bedroom. She knocked on the door but I didn't answer. Instead the little robot opened it up.

There I lay in my bed, sleeping for the first time in almost two weeks. My synthetic brain lessened my need for sleep, but I still needed it.

Anna approached me slowly. I was completely out cold. She nudged me a little but I didn't budge.

"Prince?"

I started to wake up.

"Hey…you alright?"

I was in sweatpants and a tight t-shirt. Anna didn't seem to mind though. I've always been a magnet for the ladies.

"Ya, I'm fine. What was wrong in the first place?

I got up and stretched.

"Let me show you."

* * *

**Howdy folks!**

**I again apologize for my chapters being so short all the time. Like I said, some of the chapters I write are written on my ipod so there looks like there's more than there really is. Another reason is that I have ADHD so in order for me to keep an intrest in writing this story I usually keep chapters short. I promise I'll try to make them longer just have faith my kiddies. Anna and Prince will be going back to point lookout. I wasn't about to end their trip there.**

**Also in the headlines:**

**If you haven't heard of THE RAKE then look it up. If you have heard of it then you'll know that dozens of them chasing you is bad for your health... and your underpants.**

**Like I said before, any suggestions for my story can be left in the comments or you can PM me.**

**I WILL credit you for the idea if you give it to me. Until we meet again America this is President Horkerborn95 signing off :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Affection

Out of all the people I've known, those I've traveled with, and those I'm close too, Anna takes the cake as number one nerd. She loves technology as much as I love atomic cocktails and I CHUG those things. She has been in and out of all the rooms in the sink for an hour looking at my collection of prototype weapons and equipment, science data, and ED-E's upgrade/repair station (which we had a long argument about me having an Enclave robot with me). Her inner nerd was really cute.

Meanwhile I was in the process of retrieving her blood analysis results from auto-doc. As it turns out, Point Lookout was another test site for Big MT before the war. The toxin they used on the Sierra Madre was also used at Point Lookout. But the cloud at the Sierra Madre wasn't always as toxic as it now. Years of accumulating exhaust fumes and other hazardous gases made it as deadly as it was when I was there.

But Point Lookout's fog was a modified version of the Blood Cloud. Even though it was modified, the biogas that already occupied the swampland combined with it. The "Bog Fog", as I called it, didn't have the same properties as the Blood Cloud. Instead of corroding and sticking to surfaces it became a growth agent for the local flora. Overtime the body can build immunity to its toxic properties. But if you were exposed to it for too long without protection (or a toxin filtering heart like mine) it can cause various health problems. Cancer, pneumonia, respiratory infection… just to name a few. So while Boone was taking pot shots at the rakes, I made a quick serum using my own blood.

You see, not only does my heart clean my blood from poisons and such but it also sends artificial antibodies that kill a disease, memorize it, and grant me immunity to it. So to buy Anna some time I injected her with my blood serum until I could get her detoxed. Now all I had to do was make sure she was clean. But this was taking forever.

I got up from my chair and stretched. I decided to see what Anna found. I found her in my armory looking at my energy weapon stash.

"Were do you get all this stuff?" she asked still staring at an LAER I had mounted on the wall.

"Anna, we are literally in the center of the biggest research facility in the world."

"Oh right. So what is this gun? It looks like a laser rifle of some sort."

I pulled it off the display rack and handed it to her. Her face lit up.

"It's called a laser assisted electric rifle, or LAER for short. It can literally bore right through robots."

"That sounds so cool!"

"You can keep that if you want, I've got a thousand here."

Anna squealed and jumped to hug me. I blushed without her knowing.

"THANK YOU! OH I HAVE TO TRY THIS OUT!"

"Well there are plenty of roguebots here sooo…"

Well that was a done-deal. She bolted to the elevator and mashed the buttons.

"Robot safari here comes mama!"

After our little expedition, we went back to the Sink. We were both tired and just wanted to sleep. The only problem was that there was only one bed. But Anna didn't seem to care…

She literally just fell onto the bed

"Anna can you at least take your boots off?" I pleaded

She didn't respond, instead she wiggled to the edge of the bed.

"Really, you're that lazy?" I sighed.

She wiggled her feet, signaling for me to take her boots off. I rolled my eyes and did so.

"Well I guess I get the couch-."

She quick got up and grabbed me, pulling me onto the bed. I let out a surprised gasp.

"Shut up and sleep Prince!" She commanded as she snuggled next to me and nuzzled her way under my chin. I smiled and held her in my arms as she passed out.

* * *

**I didn't have a grip on what I wanted to write next so I did a filler chapter**

**Again I plan on making longer chapters but I didn't have a good idea for the next one sooo... ya**

**That DOESN'T mean that I'm not writing the story anymore I just MIGHT not have an upload as fast as normal**


	10. Chapter 9: Weapon Handling

*Back at the Citadel*  
*Sentinel Sarah Lyons*  
"Come on Kenneth! I want to see you sweat your own blood!"  
The Lyon's Pride's new member, Aden Kenneth, was being pushed to the edge. He was really talented though. I have to give him credit, he's got integrity. Most of my recruits would have buckled over by now. The last person to do this well was Gallows and his record was literally unmatched.  
"Commander!"  
Speak of the devil  
"What is it captain?"  
"Elder Lyons sent me ma'am, he wants you to join him in the conference hall."  
"Alright soldier."  
I started to walk away but got an idea to ruffle Irving's feathers.  
"Captain, initiate Kenneth is awfully close to beating your endurance test record."  
I laughed when his face briefly showed worry.

"So you want my scouts to investigate?"  
"Only if possible, I don't see this matter as urgent, I see it as concern."  
"Alright. It'll be a good field exercise for Kenneth."  
Father wanted us to investigate Point Lookout for the source of a strange and encrypted satellite transmission that jumped through our sensors.  
With all hope there'll be something there. Point Lookout is a long way from DC.

*Lyon's Pride Barracks*  
*Initiate Aden Kenneth*  
"Point Lookout? I've heard about that place from Anna- I mean Star Paladin Beckman. She suggested packing light because of the soil being so soft."  
"That's why it's just going to be you and Gallows. You both have a talent for being fast on your feet." Sarah responded to me  
I was a child brought from the west coast during the Enclave invasion. My father was an officer and raised me to be a scout. Only problem was that I hated the Enclave.  
So when I finished my training I shot him in the face, stole a shit ton of weapons and Enclave data, and booked it to the Citadel. They welcomed me with open arms. Even though I had to go through ranks again it was nice not having to take potshots at innocent people.  
"So when do we leave commander?"  
"You and initiate Kenneth will be leaving asap so get ready."  
We went to gear up when Gallows stopped me. He had a nervous look in his eyes.  
"Hey kid, what's you record on the obstacle course?"  
"One minute, fifty three seconds... Why?"  
"Just wondering, now let's gear up."  
I could hear him mumble "shit" under his breath behind me.

The riverboat ride was by far the worst experience of my life. I've been on vertibird crashes that were less rough then this! It makes me wonder why we didn't take one in the first place.

When we offloaded at the pier something struck me as wrong.

"Captain, eyebots belong to the enclave right?"

"Yeah and they're annoying as hell too…why?" he was still getting ready.

"Because there's a bigass eyebot staring right at us"

Gallows whipped around with his pistol and shot at the robot. It literally bounced off and didn't even leave a dent. The robot however fired two blue energy bolts at us. One of them nearly clipped Gallows. The eyebot started to fly away.

"Follow it!" Gallows yelled.

The eyebot was fast, not as fast as the less bulky ones in the ruins, but fast enough that we barely could keep up. Eventually it disappeared into the fog. It left no trace at all. Someone had been watching us the whole time…or at least most of the time. A giant of a man in riot armor stepped forward with what looked like a pre-war AA-12 with a drum mag in mint condition; I mean fresh-out-of-the-factory mint condition.

"Is there a reason you two gentlemen are chasing my eyebot?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't pop your skull Enclave scum?"

The man busted out laughing.

"Well one reason is because it wouldn't work, some tried it twice already. Another reason is…" He jumped down from his perch "I hate the Enclave as much as the next man."

*Prince Kishal*

The looked unconvinced.

"Then what's with the eyebot? That's Enclave tec there"

"It's a robot. Just because it was made by the Enclave doesn't mean it's theirs."

"Captain he has a point." Said the smaller boy

"I'm not buying it!"

Anna appeared behind me in her new saturnite combat armor.

"Then take my word for it Gallows."

Gallows peeked behind me.

"Star-Paladin? What are you doing with the Enclave?"

I flopped my hands

"Did I not JUST say I hated the Enclave?"

"He's telling the truth Captain now stand down!"

Gallows lowered his pistol. Anna spoke again.

"What are you boys doing here?"

"We were sent to investigate an encrypted satellite transmission."

"That would be my doing." I raised my hand "I was using a private Robco satellite. It was encrypted before the war to prevent espionage."

"So this whole trip was a bust then?"

"It doesn't have to be, Prince and I were looking for two pre-war weapon caches. It will go a lot faster with two teams."

"Ma'am I don't-"

"That's an order Kenneth!" Anna smirked.

Kenneth mumbled under his breath.

"Alright then, Anna and I will look for the data cache and you two can look for the weapons."

"I don't take orders from-"

"Gallows don't make **me** repeat what he said." Anna interrupted.

Both of the scouts were now mumbling.

"Shoulda stayed at the citadel…"


	11. Chapter 10: Counseling

*Prince*

Point Lookout was still creepy. I managed to detox the fog before we all got here. But the swamps natural fog was still eerie.  
"So where too?"  
I don't know if Anna had any clue what to do.  
"I found some old files that mention Calvert Mansion. So that's our first stop."  
So we made our way to the mansion grounds. Every now and then we'd fight off some ghouls. I used my knife to save my slug shot for my AA-12. I had ditched my scar back at big mountain.

We cautiously peeked into the mansion not knowing what to expect. A shot near my head is what I got and I instantly whipped out Lil' Devil.  
My reflexes have always been fast. With my cybernetic enhancements they were almost unmatched.  
Before I fired my gun, a non-feral ghoul called out to us.  
"What the hell!? Nevermind, get up here and help me defend my house!"  
I looked at Anna and shrugged. She and ED-E took point on the balcony while I stayed downstairs to go hand to hand.  
"Get ready!"  
With that, a hoard of tribals busted through the front door. I immediatly engaged them, putting one in a hold.  
I did that just in time to save myself from getting smacked by some buckshot. When my shield dropped dead I grabbed the shotgun and punched the guy in the throat.  
He loosened his grip and I disarmed him.  
I roundhoused the now disarmed tribal in the head. He fell down and I unloaded the second shot on the tribal behind him.  
I readied Lil Devil and my knife together and went to town.  
The last tribal though...he begged for his life. That hit hard.  
"PLEASE NO! I WON'T KILL ANYMORE!"  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
It was then I realized what my dream was about: I'm a fucking killer.  
I holstered my pistol and sheathed my knife. The tribal got the message and ran out the door.  
"Prince?" Anna yelled from the balcony.  
I didn't know what to say back. I was lost completely. I slowy took off my helmet and clipped it to my side.  
Then I buckled over and did something I didn't know was possible for me to do ever again: I cried.

*Anna*  
"Prince!?" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.  
He was just kneeling there crying. What just happened? The ghoul, Desmond, just scoffed at us. I ignored him completely.  
Prince looked at me and put his hand up.  
"Anna...I'm sorry... I need to be alone."  
He walked out the door and I saw a blue light as the it swung shut.

*Zion Canyon*  
*Joshua Graham*  
I had many things stored away in head. But seeing my friend Prince come in sobbing? That was a sight I thought I'd never see...this soon.  
"Prince my friend, what is wrong?"  
"The killing Joshua...how did you deal with it? How were you able to stand it? Evertime I kill someone I feel numb. Then when I hear an explosion-"  
"Cause, Prince, I had a cause."  
He looked into my face confused.  
"Ask yourself why you take the lives of others."  
He was quiet.  
"What seperates us from killers is the reason for which we kill. Killers snd murderers, they have no cause or boundries. But you and I know why we kill... and when to stop."

*Prince*  
Joshua was right... I'm not a killer or a psychopath. I'm just a man trying to get by and live. I'm a defender, a peacekeeper, and now... now I have someone to protect.  
"Thank you Joshua. I have to go somewhere to go now."  
"God bless you."

*Point Lookout*  
*Anna*

It had been hours since Prince left and I was on my own right now... or maybe from now on. I couldn't bear not seeing him again.

I never thought I'd find someone in this wasteland that I'd fall in love with.  
Right now it was just me and ED-E and I still wasn't keen on having an Enclave robot.  
I didn't know what could have caused such a mental breakdown in him. Until I asked ED-E...

LOG PLAYBACK BEGIN  
"It was you that destroyed what could have been a new world. You choked out the last breath in the old world Prince. I could have called this place my home..."  
"Ulysses I had no idea what that package had in it! You think I intended on doing this? I lost everything here too; my mother, my baby brother, my friends. The list goes on!

Don't let others pay penance for my past sins."  
LOG PLAYBACK END  
That recording sent chills up my spine. I was afraid to ask my next question. I regret doing it anyway.  
"E0D-E...What did Prince do...?"  
LOG PLAYBACK BEGIN

EMREGENCY OVERIDE 66584264-AA46  
*Loud siren*  
SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCES  
HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED  
ALL PERSONEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATLY  
*People screaming*  
REPEAT ALL-  
*Loud Explosion*  
Eyebot system damage catastrophic, please-  
LOG PLAYBACK END

By then I was in tears. Now I knew why he hated explosions, and what haunted him.  
He thinks he's just a killer. He thinks-  
I heard a high pitch screech.  
"Oh god no."  
Rakes  
"ED-E we gotta run!"  
And run we did. I repeated my same tactic as last time only now my head doesn't throb when I look at them.  
But that wasn't enough.  
They kept coming. Eventually we reached the beach. Where we were surrounded, and now there was no guardian above me this time.

*RED GLARE ARTILLERY ONLINE*

"ED-E?"  
He made an error beep.

0*HIGH EXPLOITASIVE ROUNDS LOADED*

I turned around and saw my new guardian angel.  
It looked like a vertibird but its propellers were replaced with jet turbines and were on shorter wings.

*DISCHARGE*

A flurry of small missiles burst from the vertibird. These rockets moved fast and obliterated the rakes.  
When it was over, there was a faint hue of red light lingering in the air where the rockets hit.

The vertibird flew overhead and landed near me on the beach. My night in saturnite armor jumped out.  
"PRINCE!"  
I bolted over to him jumping into his arms. For the first time since we met we kissed.  
And I've never been happier.

* * *

**So I was gunna use "The Bat" from The Dark Knight Rises as Princes aircraft but I didn't know how to describe it.**

**Sorry this chapter was late but I had classes yesterday and was beat.**

**I forgot to mention that ED-E has had a saturnite plating upgrade and his blaster is a holoblaster fitted for his size.**

**just thought I'd mention that.**


End file.
